Jealousy CamMitchell
by telleisunique
Summary: Cameron becomes jealous of Mitchell's friend Scott.


Jealousy.

Cameron was lying on the couch once again with lily he had fallen asleep and didn't hear Mitchell come in, until Mitchell suddenly woke him up.

"Oh cam, you've fallen asleep again." He whined to Cameron. Cameron gave him an evil glare and simply closed his eyes and pretended to ignore his partner while cuddling Lily.

Mitchell came over and took Lily from Cameron and placed her on the ground to play with some of her toys, Cameron didn't move a muscle he just laid there now angry with Mitchell from that remark, he decided he would get up he opened his eyes and got up and went into the kitchen with a loud sigh.

"I made your favourite meal tonight." He said angrily, "So you better be here to eat it." Mitchell sighed and had a slight smile upon his face "Where else would I be Cam?" he asked his partner lovingly trying to get him out of his bad mood.

Cameron put the plate of lovely presented alfredo pasta down in Mitchell's place at the table and turned around to pour the wine into the glasses for them both and sat down at the table not looking at Mitchell "Oh I don't know maybe off having drink's with Scott." He said moodily.

Mitchell looked at Cameron confusedly and sat down and began to eat his meal. "This taste's delicious Cam." He remarked upon the meal, Cameron simply put his hand up in an attempt to ignore him, but the move hadn't gone unnoticed by Mitchell.

"Look cam" He sighed "Scott is a friend, that's all he is to me surely you must know that." He replied. "Oh really? Then why do I find that he is always glancing lovingly at you and your always laughing when your with him then?" asked Cameron sadly Cameron was hurt he had been contemplating saying something a long time ago, but decided to say it today finally.

Mitchell took Cameron's hand in his. "I'm sorry you feel this way but there's nothing between him and me, I laugh at him because he is incredibly funny, however I think you notice I laugh at you a lot as well because you are hilarious with all the silly things you do. And I can't help the way he looks at me cam." He said heatedly.

Cam smiled and left the table heading towards their room. "Oh cam." Mitchell sighed, he had hurt his partner unintentionally and it needed to be fixed he felt horrible he really did but he was always quite awkward in situations like this, he loved Cameron so much he just wanted him to be happy, Mitchell ran up to their room to find Cam sitting on the end of the bed sobbing quietly.

"Oh Cam, I'm so sorry please don't cry." Said Mitchell sadly. "This is how I am Mitchell! I can't help it, you know I can't." Said Cameron "Yes I know you can't honey." Replied Mitchell and he put his arm around his partner's waist and put his neck on Cam's shoulder they sat there like that for a good few minutes until suddenly Mitchell pulled his arm away from Cameron's neck, Cam looked at Mitchell "Where are you going?" asked Cameron.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here with you." Replied Mitchell suddenly he lifted Cameron onto the bed Cam giggled lightly and whispered "what are you doing?" Mitchell smiled at Cam "What do you think?" He winked at Cameron. "But what about lily!" Squealed Cameron, Mitchell had totally forgot about Lily and sighed slightly as he hoped off the bed.

"Don't move, I will put Lily to bed and i will be right back." Replied Mitchell and with that he headed out to put Lily into her bedroom, he returned and slammed the door shut as he went towards Cameron full of lust and love. He unbuttoned his shirt and went onto the bed and put his hands around Cameron's neck, Cameron put his arms around Mitchell's waist and just like that they began to kiss passionately.

Their bodies moving up and down each other's their eyes gazed upon one another, Cameron sighed happily as they laid there quietly trying to catch their breathes he smiled over at Mitchell, Mitchell was smiling at Cameron and had a hold of Cameron's hand, their fingers entwined with each others. They were happy, content and completely in love and nothing and no one could ever change that.


End file.
